


The Secret Language of Chocolate

by akaashixbokuto101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions AU, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Miya Atsumu, Pining, Timeskip!, sakuatsufluffweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashixbokuto101/pseuds/akaashixbokuto101
Summary: There was another one in there.Atsumu looked around the locker room if any of his teammates were acting differently, but just like yesterday no one was looking at him or acting any different.Feb 18 | Sakuatsu Fluff Week | Confessions AU
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103
Collections: 1 Generic Haikyuu Faves - akaashixbokuto101, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	The Secret Language of Chocolate

There was another one in there. Atsumu looked around the locker room if any of his teammates were acting differently, but just like yesterday no one was looking at him or acting any different. 

“Atsumu-san, is there something wrong?” Hinata, who was next to him, asks him. Atsumu shuts his locker so fast in surprise causing a slamming sound that surprised the entire room. It was eerily quiet in the locker room after the loud sound. “Did … Did I say something wrong?” Atsumu turns to Hinata and sees that he stepped back at the sound that Atsumu made. 

“No! No, Shoyou-kun! You didn’t say anything wrong. I’m so sorry. I was just surprised.” Atsumu quickly tried to comfort the small guy, while glancing around the room. 

He meets the eyes of Sakusa, who weirdly enough did not even comment on his behavior. He had always commented on every unsavory behavior that Atsumu does, and it was weird that he did not even react this time. 

“Close your locker door softly next time, Atsumu.” Meian patted his back as he moved past him to exit the room. “And change faster, we won’t wait for you forever.” 

“Yes Cap’n!” Atsumu just says and opens his locker once again slowly making sure no one can see what was inside. 

A chocolate bar. 

There was nothing wrong with it, except, Atsumu had absolutely no idea who placed the chocolate bar in there. He thought that his teammates were playing a prank on him, but the chocolate was sealed. Hinata and Bokuto would definitely say something or ask him if he liked it. The rest of their teammates would have no reason at all to give chocolate to him alone. So he kept it a secret. He didn’t expect to receive another one today. 

“Miya,” Sakusa’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “Practice is going to start soon and if you keep staring into your locker, the coach is going to get mad.” 

Atsumu had then realized that everyone had left. It was only Sakusa and him that was left in the room. “Oh, right. Wait for me Omi-kun!” 

Sakusa merely turned around and Atsumu fully expected him to just leave the room, but was surprised when Sakusa sat down on the bench. He glanced at Atsumu, and seeing that he had not started moving at all, Sakusa just raised one of his eyebrows and said, “Well?” 

Atsumu rushed to change so that Sakusa would not wait any longer. He was not known for his patience after all. 

…

Atsumu woke up late the next day and had to rush just to get to practice in time. When he arrived at the locker room, he was not surprised to see it almost empty, with only one person left. He was that late after all. 

What surprised him, however, was that the one person left was Sakusa. He was just there. Sitting on the bench. Sakusa was usually one of the earliest to arrive at practice. It surprised Atsumu so much that his rush was cut short. “Hey Omi-kun, what are you still doing in here?” 

Sakusa looked up at Atsumu’s arrival, but did not say anything. Atsumu walked towards his locker to deposit his bag inside and change for practice. He opened his locker and caught a glance of a foreign object which stopped him from shoving his bag inside. It would have remarkably crushed the chocolate if he did not notice it in time. “Huh,” Atsumu was still so confused as to why chocolate kept appearing in his locker every morning. 

“What’s the matter Miya?” Sakusa finally speaks. 

Atsumu turns and moves his body so that the contents of his locker is obscured from where Sakusa was sitting. “Oh. Uh, nothing Omi-kun.” 

Sakusa’s expression shifted slightly, but did not let on what he was thinking. “Then, hurry up. You’re making us late. Again.” Sakusa just stands up and waits by the door fidgeting with his finger nails. 

Atsumu was confused with Sakusa’s behavior, but he had bigger things in his mind. Like why did chocolate appear in his locker for the third day in a row, and why is he hiding it from everybody. 

Atsumu wished it meant something more, but it was more likely that his teammates were playing a prank on him. He decided to just think about it later. 

He rushed changing into his practice clothes and realized too late what Sakusa had said. ‘Us’.

He decided to add that to the things he has to think about later. 

… 

He did not think about it later. He was so tired from practice that it took all of his leftover energy to take a bath, eat, change and go to bed. 

Luckily, he woke up to his alarm and was able to take the time before going into the gym for practice. He met with Hinata at the entrance of the gym. 

“Good morning Atsumu-san!” Hinata greeted him as they walked together towards the locker room. 

“You’re alone today?” 

“Bokuto-san woke up late today and he told me to just go on ahead, while Omi-san has been leaving the dormitory early this past few days. I asked him why, but he just told me he had errands to do.” Hinata, Bokuto, and Sakusa lived in the dormitory provided to them by MSBY. Atsumu decided to get an apartment of his own, so that he can have someplace to call his own. Bokuto, Hinata and Sakusa have their apartments located in Tokyo where they go home to during off-seasons. Atsumu decided to just stay there near his brother and near their parents. 

“Errands? Weird.” 

When they arrived in the locker room, Atsumu knew to check his locker before shoving his bag in. He was no longer surprised to see a chocolate bar in there. Hinata also sees the chocolate bar. “Atsumu-san you left a chocolate bar in your locker yesterday?” 

“No. Everyday for the past 4 days, chocolates have appeared in my locker every morning.” Atsumu finally shares to Hinata. 

“Huh, Tsum-tsum you have a secret admirer?” Bokuto chimes in, hearing the conversation between him and Hinata. 

“Secret admirer?” 

“You know, like in highschool, where you leave food and love letters on your crush’s shoe locker.” 

“Huh.” Atsumu thinks about it. 

“Miya.” Sakusa calls out to him. It looks like he just came out of the shower and comfort room that was attached to the locker room in the gym, “It won’t matter if you arrive on time today if you don’t start changing soon.” 

…

Miya sets an alarm and wishes that he won’t be too lazy to actually push through with it the next morning. 

He shivers as the cold early morning air penetrates through his jacket. He arrives at the gym and is glad that no one has arrived yet. At least he was halfway sure that he did not wake up this early for nothing. 

The other half was to check his locker to make sure that there was no chocolate there yet. He sighed in relief when he saw there was none yet.

The next phase of the plan was to hide out inside the shower area of the locker room. 

He waited for a few minutes and let out a yawn. His yawn was cut short by someone opening the locker room door. He waited for the sound of the locker door opening. Once he heard it, he stepped out of the shower area, and was surprised by what he saw.

As soon as he stepped out, the person dropped the chocolate bar that he assumed was going to end up in his locker. 

The person was Sakusa.

Sakusa was standing in front of his open locker door. 

Sakusa was frozen on the spot so Atsumu decided he should be the one to break the ice. “Omi-kun, you were the one putting chocolates in my locker every morning?” 

“Well, a fatty tuna was going to go bad quickly if I left it in your locker.” 

Atsumu blinked in slow motion. “A fatty tuna?” 

“That’s your favorite food right?” 

“Yes it is. The question is how do you know that?” 

Sakusa sighs as if this questioning was tiring him. “Miya, you have been interviewed a lot of times and favorite food is always one of the questions that comes up.” Sakusa looks away and Atsumu spies, in surprise, a tiny blush on his cheek, “I also asked Komori to ask Suna to ask your brother if it was true.” 

Atsumu blinks once again in surprise stepping forward to get closer to Sakusa. “You asked my brother about my favorite food?” 

Sakusa’s blush intensifies slightly. “Yes Miya.” 

“It still does not answer the question of why you were putting chocolate in my locker Kiyoomi.” Sakusa was now full on blushing, spurred by the sound of his first name coming from Atsumu’s mouth. 

“I read it somewhere.” Sakusa mumbles.

“You read it somewhere?” Atsumu was now full on smiling and Sakusa’s blush seemed to get worse at the sight. 

“I read it somewhere that that was what people do when they’re too shy to confess.” 

Atsumu groans and Sakusa snaps to attention to look at him. “Omi-kun you’re being too cute. Too cute. If I kiss you, will you punch me? Because you’re too cute right now, and I really want to kiss you, but not if you’re gonna punch me.”

“I’m not going to punch you Miya.” 

Atsumu leaned forward to cage Sakusa into the locker. He leaned his forehead unto the other’s forehead. “You have got to start calling me Atsumu from now on, Omi-kun.”

“I will if you stop calling me that awful nickname. I can’t believe you even got Hinata and Bokuto to start calling me that.” 

Atsumu grinned and Sakusa’s heart skipped a beat just before Atsumu leaned in to take his breath away. 

The kiss was soft and gentle, not something he would have expected from Atsumu. It was nice, but Sakusa wanted more. He wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s neck to pull him in closer to deepen the kiss. 

They would have continued longer if not for the footsteps that can be heard audibly approaching the locker room. 

They broke apart and Atsumu whispered, “I like you. Will you go out with me Kiyoomi?” 

Sakusa pushed Atsumu away from him and glared, “Why do you get to ask me? I was the one to put in effort in this whole thing, you know.” 

“Ya snooze, ya lose Omi-kun.” 

Before Sakusa could reply, Bokuto and Hinata barged into the room laughing. “Oh hey! Tsum-tsum! Omi-omi! You’re here early!” 

“Good morning Atsumu-san! Omi-san!” Hinata greeted them both, obviously unaware of the atmosphere of the room before they came in. 

Sakusa and Atsumu both ignored the greetings. “So, what’s your answer Omi-kun?” 

Sakusa rolled his eyes and with a tiny smile, just said, “It’s an obvious yes Miya. Don’t be dumb.” 

  
  


As the both of them went back to what they were supposed to do in the locker room, Hinata and Bokuto just stood confused at the conversation. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise) and [Tumblr](https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
